Sweet Scented Roses
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Porny little one shot I wrote on tumblr for my friend's birthday. Basically PWP. Its Kurt's birthday, and Blaine plans a date night.


From the minute Kurt entered the apartment he shared with Blaine just outside of the NYADA campus, the smell of roses mixed with a freshly cooked dinner filled his senses, and he couldn't help but smile.

Blaine came out of the kitchen, hair tousled and with bits of food in it, stains on the apron he was wearing, but a bright smile on his face "Hi baby! Happy birthday! I know I already gave you your main gift this morning, but I wanted to make you dinner too."

Kurt smiled, kissing him gently "Hi sweetheart. It smells delicious. Why can I smell roses?"

Blaine smirked and his voice dropped to a low growl "That's the second part of your gift, gorgeous."

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Oh now that's just not fair."

Blaine grinned, pinching his butt "Good things come to those who wait, beautiful."

Kurt swatted his hand away and Blaine took hold of it, leading him to their small kitchen table and pulling a chair out for him.

Kurt took a seat, smiling softly "Thank you."

Blaine smiled, setting Kurt's food in front of him "I know I'm not a great cook, but I followed the recipe exactly and I really wanted to do something special for you."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly, gently squeezing his hand "It looks delicious. Thank you."

Blaine blushed lightly "I hope so."

Blaine sat down and the two boys began to eat, quiet chatter punctuating their meal; discussions of how their day was, mostly.

Once dinner was finished, Kurt stood, moving to clean the dishes, but Blaine took hold of his hand again "Leave it, babe. It will wait until the morning. Now, do you trust me?"

Kurt smiled softly "Of course I trust you, Blaine."

Blaine kissed his cheek, putting his hands over Kurt's eyes "Just relax."

Kurt held his hands out in front of him as Blaine slowly walked him into their bedroom, pressing a light kiss to his neck "I'm going to uncover your eyes now, okay baby?"

Kurt gave a small nod, curious as to what he was going to witness once Blaine gave him his sight back, and then Blaine uncovered his eyes.

Kurt took a minute to adjust to his surroundings, looking around the room. Sprinkled on the bed were rose petals, the lights dimmed to create the perfect amount of mood lighting.

Blaine crossed the room to turn on their stereo player, some soft music starting to play, and Blaine gave a little spin and a smile.

Kurt's eyes welled up a little "Oh, Blaine, it's beautiful."

Blaine smiled, holding out a hand, leading Kurt towards the bed. He gently lowered Kurt down onto it, following him down so he was hovering over him.

He started to press light kisses over Kurt's neck "Tonight is about you. What do you want to do?"

Kurt started stroking his fingers lightly through Blaine's hair "Can we do missionary? I'd like to be able to see you. Also, can I bottom tonight?"

Blaine playfully nipped Kurt's neck with his teeth "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly as his hands went to his boyfriend's shirt, slowly pushing it off his shoulders. Blaine ran his hands gently down Kurt's chest "You're beautiful. You know that?"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine back softly "Well you tell me enough."

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's neck "It's because it's true."

Blaine started pressing light kisses down Kurt's chest as he began to unbuckle the taller boy's belt, eliciting little moaning noises from the boy underneath him. Kurt lifted his hips as Blaine pulled down his jeans and boxer briefs in one go, revealing Kurt's erection flush and hard against his stomach.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, whispering against his lips "You too. You need to be naked too."

Kurt's hands went to Blaine's shirt, pushing it up and over his head, running his hands up Blaine's sides "You are so gorgeous."

Blaine smiled, kissing him softly "Thank you."

Kurt smiled at him, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down, and Blaine kicked his legs so his jeans fell of the end of the bed.

The two boys looked over each other's bodies, Blaine whispering "You always look so beautiful and flawless when you're naked."

Kurt's body flushed, settling his hands on Blaine's hips "So do you sweetheart."

Blaine sat up a little, leaning over and removing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, dropping it onto the bed, before reaching back into the drawer, getting a condom.

Blaine leant down, kissing Kurt, picking up the bottle of lube and starting to slick up his fingers. Kurt shifted his legs, spreading out his legs, gently returning the kiss that Blaine was giving him.

Blaine put his hand in between Kurt's legs, rimming a fingertip around Kurt's entrance, causing Kurt to let out a breathy sigh of pleasure.

Blaine smiled, sliding his finger passed the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a loud moan from the pale boy underneath me. Blaine rested his other arm over Kurt's stomach, holding him in place, sinking his mouth down around the older boy's leaking erection.

Kurt moaned loudly, his hands spasming and moving to clutch at Blaine's hair, gasping breathlessly "Oh, Blaine."

Blaine lowered his mouth around him, sucking his boyfriend slowly as he added a second finger into his writhing boyfriend, followed by a third.

Kurt whined loudly when Blaine curled his fingers, crying out as the tanned boy's fingers brushed over his prostate. Kurt started tugging at Blaine's hair "Stop, stop, too close. Need you to stop."

Blaine pulled off Kurt, looking up at him hungrily, his lips red and shiny "You look so good when you're all strung out like this."

Kurt whined again, rocking against Blaine's fingers "Hurry, Blaine. I need you inside me."

Blaine pulled his fingers out of Kurt, sitting up, quickly rolling on the condom and slicking his erection up with lube, his eyes running over the pale boy below him, needy and spread out and panting.

Blaine ran his free hand up and over Kurt's chest, admiring the way their skin colours contrasted against each other "Are you ready, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded and smiled softly "Yes, honey."

He curled his legs around Blaine's waist, and the younger boy positioned himself, slowly sliding into his boyfriend's body, both of them letting out breathless moans. Their lips met, moving slowly together as Blaine started to move his hips gently.

Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips "I love you. I love you so much."

Blaine gently brushed Kurt's hair back "I love you too. Happy birthday, my prince."

They smiled at each other as they relaxed into the motion, Blaine moving his hips slowly into Kurt, accompanied with gentle touches and whispered sweet nothings.

When Kurt began getting drawn to the edge again, his hand started to slide down his body towards his flushed erection, but Blaine reached out to stop him "Let me, love."

Blaine took his boyfriend's cock in his hand, thumbing over the head before sliding his hand down to stroke him.

Kurt gasped, wrapping his legs tighter around his boyfriend's waist "Please, Blaine, more."

Blaine started to move his hips harder, stroking Kurt with a firmer hand "Like this?"

Kurt simply wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, tugging him down for a searing kiss "I'm so close, baby."

Blaine started to kiss down Kurt's neck before nipping his ear with his teeth, whispering breathily "Let go for me, sweetheart."

Kurt moaned and arched into Blaine, gasping and clutching at his shoulders as he came over Blaine's hand and his own chest.

The sight was enough to drive Blaine wild; rosy lips parted, pale skin flushed pink, dishevelled hair, and his body clenching around Blaine as he reached his peak.

Blaine released soon after, pressing a firm kiss to Kurt's lips, holding him close.

The two boys kissed slowly as they came down from their high, Blaine slowly withdrawing from inside Kurt's body. He rolled over, quickly disposing of the condom before snuggling down into Kurt's arms.

Blaine kissed his chest gently "Did you enjoy tonight?"

Kurt smiled, stroking his fingers through Blaine's now gel free, mussed up curls "It was the best birthday ever. Because it was with you."

Blaine smiled, nuzzling his head into Kurt's neck, Kurt tightening his hold on him, and the two boys drifted off into a content, deep sleep.


End file.
